File talk:Danthemanb's character.JPG
whoah! ur good!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Neil!! This is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woah!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) That's really good and detailed, but there are two things. One, whatever animal this is, the head shape is wrong. Two, the hilt is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long, it only needs to be a bit bigger than the paw, two paws if it's a two-handed sword thingy. Having said that, the blade is too long as well!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 04:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) It's s'posed to be a rat. That's how I've always pictured an evil rat. But since that was mentioned, it does look a bit like a wolf or something, maybe just wrinkle up the snout a bit and shorten it. But then again, a wolf doesn't have those ears. -User:Neildown-- 12:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) aw fer cryin out loud! Mauran there are swords out there with long hilts and blades! your right the head shape is a little off but other than that.......it's awesome!!~-^ --Ferretmaiden 12:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The shoulder is a bit to far foward, but it's really good! Me loikey da backygrounder, oh yarr;)--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 15:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O_o THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (sorry about all the people that are going to be asking you for pics now.)--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you dan! Good luck! By the way Neil, how long did this take to draw? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I can tell you like it just by how much time it must've taken to write all that! Ha ha, thanks everyone! And it took me maybe an hour to outline it, just looking all the dimensions over, then I got some of the details from Dan a day or 2 later and then it took me a full evening to get it done and then 30 minutes to touch it up as best I could. Sooooooo, maybe 7 hours 30 minutes, give/take a little bit. I've been practicing regularly since the end of last year, so that helped alot. - Neildown -- 22:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. You have REAL potential as an artist man! I mean, this looks like some of the artwork from the actual redwall books! It is SO COOL! I LOVE the sword too! (the blade is NOT too long! Some swords are as tall as the wielders you know) -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 22:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Merlock. I'm doing two more pics for Dan & LPG rightnow, I hope everyone likes them too!-- Neildown-- 23:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for that, matey!! You really put a ton of work into your stuff! It pays off, most definately. -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC)